


Whatever Makes it Better

by HazelDomain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Bottom Castiel, Gentle Sex, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelDomain/pseuds/HazelDomain
Summary: "Do you want this?" Dean whispered in his ear and Castiel closed his eyes.He could stop it now, if he had the willpower."Yes," he answered instead.





	Whatever Makes it Better

Cas didn't look up when Dean came into the kitchen. He kept staring at the nor-particularly-interesting linoleum, resolutely ignoring the hunter until Dean was right up behind him. 

"You can't keep going like this, buddy," Dean murmured. Cas closed his eyes. This wasn't happening. Dean wasn't here to berate him for something else, again. 

"I'm not hurting you. Leave me alone." 

"It is hurting me," Dean said. Cas felt the air shift as Dean sat on the bench beside him. "Are you listening? I can't watch you like this, Cas. You're making yourself sick."

"Like you care," Cas snapped. "Like you've ever cared." 

Dean paused, and then Cas felt a hand on his cheek. The lightest pressure had him turning his head, looking into Dean's green eyes. 

"Of course I care," Dean said quietly. "Cas, I..."

He paused then, searching Castiel's face as though realizing that words were not going to cut it. He leaned in, letting his forehead rest against Cas's. He was close enough that Cas could feel the warmth of his skin, smell the whiskey and leather scent of him. His fingers were calloused where they rested against Castiel's jaw. 

Even if it wasn't real, it was the closest that Castiel was ever going to get. He didn't protest when Dean leaned in, pressing their mouths together for the first time. He didn't protest when Dean's arms wrapped around him, lifting him onto the kitchen table and laying him back. 

Dean made his way slowly down Castiel's body, placing a line of reverent kisses into his skin- slowly revealed as Dean opened one button after another. 

When he reached Castiel's belt, he stopped, climbing onto the table so he was straddling Cas's waist. They kissed again, Castiel finally giving in and letting his fingers run through Dean's hair, down the nape of his neck, across the ridge of his shoulders. 

"Do you want this?" Dean whispered in his ear and Castiel closed his eyes. 

He could stop it now, if he had the willpower. 

"Yes," he answered instead.

Dean kissed him again, letting his tongue flick across Castiel's lip. Cas opened for him, biting gently at whatever he could reach. 

"I've wanted this a long time," Dean said, and Cas knew it was a lie, but he didn't protest. Instead he slid his hands beneath Dean's shirt, pushing it up over his head until the human was naked from the chest up. 

Castiel let himself explore, his hands memorizing the contours of Dean's body, while Dean focused on ridding them of the rest of their clothes. Cas was in no hurry. Dean's body was warm against his skin, and even if they never did any more than this, he could be happy. 

Dean apparently didn't feel the same. He looked up at Cas with mischief in his eyes, the tip of his finger resting against his lower lip. 

"Can I have you, Cas?" 

Cas closed his eyes, tipping his head back and suppressing a groan. Like Dean would ever need to ask. He'd belonged to Dean since the first time he'd seen the man's soul, glowing bright in the darkness of the pit. 

He didn't answer, but Dean carried on anyway, kneeling between Cas's legs and pressing kisses to his belly, his hips, the insides of his thighs. Cas was hard but Dean ignored that, instead focusing on gentle caresses and teasing nips against the sensitive skin. 

"Please, just..." 

"I'll take care of you," Dean assured him, and a moment later, Cas's knees were over Dean's shoulders and Dean was suckling at the head of his cock. 

It was amazing, like nothing he'd ever felt, and it was so overwhelming that Cas almost didn't feel the feather-light pressure against his entrance. 

He thought of protesting, but when he looked down, those apple-green eyes were fixed on him. His words died in his throat and he stared transfixed. Dean slid effortlessly down his length, stroking his tongue along the underside, and Cas groaned. Dean's throat tightened around the head of his cock, and in that moment the pressure increased and the tip of Dean's finger slid inside. 

Cas shivered, gathering up just enough grace and concentration to slick the way, and Dean's finger slid further almost effortlessly. 

"Gonna open up for me, angel?" 

Cas shuddered and nodded and Dean took him into his mouth again, eyes closing as though he were relishing a delicacy. His finger withdrew, making soft, wet little circles around the ring of muscle. Cas bit his lip. He wasn't going to beg. Not like this. 

Dean took his time, but eventually he must have gotten bored with teasing, because Cas felt his finger slipping back inside, burying itself to the knuckle. 

"You're ready for it, aren't you," Dean murmured, pressing a second finger in and almost immediately a third. "Wow, you are." 

"Shut up," Cas growled. He was torn between looking down at Dean and throwing his arm over his face. He wanted to be anywhere but here, and at the same time, he knew that if he walked away, this opportunity would never come again. 

And he did want this. 

Just... not like this. 

He watched Dean's body moving as the hunter positioned himself between Castiel's legs. The bones and sinew, muscle and skin... it was all so familiar. Cas had healed it again and again and again, until every scar and blemish was gone. 

Dean was perfect- he always had been and he always would be. Cas met his eyes as Dean's cock brushed against his hole. 

"Tell me you want it, Castiel," Dean murmured, and Cas said nothing. Instead he leaned up, pressing his mouth to Dean's. He rolled his hips upwards, his legs wrapping around Dean's hips and pulling him forward. He was strong enough that Dean was forced to move forward, forced to press inside him. Cas hissed as he felt himself penetrated, the ache of it. 

Dean stared down at him, green eyes searching Cas's face.  

"Yeah?" he asked, and Cas thought he heard hesitation there. 

"Yes," Cas growled, and that was good enough- Dean pushed deeper, rocking slowly into the angel's body. Cas arched up into it, burying his face in Dean's shoulder, fingers digging into Dean's back. 

"Harder," he managed, but Dean didn't listen. He kept up the slow pace, making sure Castiel could feel every inch, every movement. One hand buried itself in Cas's hair, stroking and carding instead of pulling. 

It was agony and everything Cas had ever wanted. His cock was hard and jutting against Dean's belly, twitching every time the hunter pushed into him. 

He didn't want to reach for it but he did, fingers hesitantly wrapping around his own length. 

"That's it, baby," Dean crooned, and Cas felt tears rising in his eyes. It wasn't enough to stave off the building orgasm, though. Dean was too good for that. Too skilled, too sure of his movements. Each thrust was kept just on the pleasurable side of painful, building into an overwhelming sensation until it crested, leaving Cas panting and weak. 

Dean nuzzled down into the hollow of his shoulder, nipping gently at Castiel's throat. 

"That's better now, isn't it, brother?" 

"Don't spoil it," Cas groaned. He closed his eyes, but couldn't prevent the feeling of Lucifer shifting beside him. "Let me have this. Just this. Please."

"Oh, I'll let you have it," Lucifer answered. His voice was still Dean's, despite the larger frame now pressed to Castiel's side. "Whenever you want. As much as you want. Which is more than he'll ever say." 

Cas turned away, curling up and covering his ears. He knew it was the truth, but he was unwilling to hear it in Dean's voice. 

There was nothing but silence for a moment or two. Then Cas felt Lucifer sigh, and the heat of his body was gone from his back. He didn't know whether the archangel had left him alone, or only moved. 

It was okay. He could wait. 

There was nothing he could do to help. Nothing to contribute- nothing but his vessel. So he had nothing but time. He could stay here, curled up, seeing nothing and hearing nothing and waiting until he was sure that Lucifer was gone. 

Castiel waited. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: 
> 
> http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/117684.html?thread=42829748#t42829748&t=ZjQ4N2M5MTVjYTkwNjc2OWI4NmFmYWI2ZjlkMTVjYTE5NDg2Zjc1NixzRmVlZlB4Zg==&b=t:5kGW_JUIr7Woyal7oZ96dA


End file.
